Dragones y Mazmorras: El equipo monstruo
by angstromo
Summary: Este es el resumen de una partida de Dungeons and Dragons que empezamos un grupo de amigos. El equipo está formado por diversos monstruos y un mediano, que realizan tareas como miembros del Gremio de aventureros. Aunque al final las cosas nunca salen como se planearon.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: Costa Elith.**

Una noche lluviosa y de tormenta cerrada, nuestros héroes llegan a Costa Elith. Es un pequeño pueblo costero lleno de muelles abandonados a causa del descenso de la marea. En el epicentro del pueblo hay un viejo faro que apenas se distingue a causa de la tormenta. Están aquí por una tarea, encontrar a Dugan "El guapo", quien los ha contratado a través del gremio de aventureros al que pertenecen.

El grupo está formado por 4 aventureros: Chunkylover, el dueño de una gran cadena hotelera allá en el norte, llamada "La profundidad", y que decidió unirse al gremio en su afán de extender su empresa hacia lugares sureños y costeros; Masterax, la gárgola, tenía su vida y familia en una mazmorra donde se dedicaba a asustar y atacar a intrusos, pero un día, harto de su oficio, decidió partir uniéndose al gremio en busca del verdadero honor; LeBron James, nacido en una de las colonias insectoides kreen que bordean el desierto, siendo solo una larva unos asaltantes arrasaron su poblado, pero un grupo de druidas que retornaban de una lejana misión los rescataron y llevaron al bosque élfico, donde se crió con sus 27 hermanos; Alduin, un draconiano de cromaticidad negra, nativo de la isla de los draconianos e instruido en el arte de la muerte desde pequeño, decidió unirse al gremio por su simple búsqueda de acción, queriendo así dar a conocer al mundo su fuerza. Próximamente se les uniría Dovahkiin, el mago, hijo de una noble familia de elfos grises del bosque élfico, que para preservar el orgullo de su estirpe, y como responsabilidad familiar, se unió al gremio de aventureros. Llegó tarde a la reunión con su grupo, debido a que se tenía que ir a su campo.

Ante la imposibilidad de distinguir las formas del paisaje, Masterax decide subir a Chunkylover a su espalda y juntos dan un vuelo alrededor del grupo para avistar la sede del gremio que andan buscando. Sin embargo no ven nada debido a las interferencias del clima. Siguen andando y dan con la posada del pueblo. La posada es cálida y acogedora, y una mujer de mediana edad regenta el lugar. Al hablar con ella, les revela algunas localizaciones del pueblo, entre ellas la de la sede del gremio de aventureros, que casualmente está justo al lado. Sabiendo esto marchan hacia allá en busca del tal Dugan. Cuando cruzan la entrada del establecimiento se encuentran con una gran antesala donde hay un orco durmiendo en una silla, pues son altas horas de la noche. Es conocido el mal despertar que tienen muchos orcos, sin embargo el pequeño Chunkylover no duda en despertarle.

El orco malhumorado les pregunta:

-¿Es que no sabéis qué hora es? ¿Qué hacéis aquí molestando a estas horas de la noche?

-Venimos buscando a Dugan "El guapo" -Responde Chunkylover.

-¡Yo soy Dugan! -Contesta el orco, que para el asombro de nuestros héroes no es nada guapo, y hasta tiene varias cicatrices en el rostro.

Ante esta revelación Chunkylover no encuentra otro comentario más oportuno que:

-¿Y porque te llaman "El guapo"?

El orco, que empieza a perder la poca paciencia que tiene, le responde bruscamente y le amenaza insinuando que no le hacen gracia sus comentarios. Alduín se plantea atacar al orco, porque tampoco tiene mucha paciencia para estas cosas, pero Masterax se adelanta y le dice que son el grupo que ha contratado, y que les de los detalles de su misión.

-¿Sois vosotros? Pensaba que seríais algo mejor -Contesta Dugan, algo condescendiente.

-Es la biblioteca, unos niños que estaban allí dicen haber oído unos ruidos, incluso visto unas patas monstruosas moverse en la sombra. La gente está asustada y no quieren ir a ese lugar, debéis ser vosotros quienes lo investiguéis.

-¿Y porque no vas tú? -Responde Chunkylover, en su racha de preguntas poco acertadas.

El orco les contesta que no le gustan las bibliotecas, Chunkylover intenta convencerlo de que les acompañe, pero no lo consigue, Dugan tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Después le pregunta que si le puede conseguir un poni. Dugan contesta de muy mal humor, al pensar que le han tomado por tonto, puesto que no hay ponis en ese lugar. Después de esto, todos se despiden y retornan a la posada con intención de pasar el resto de la noche.

Una vez llegados a la posada se disponen a solicitar alojamiento, consultando los precios. Pero Chunkylover, el embaucador, no está dispuesto a pagar tan fácilmente, y decide engañar a la posadera. Habla con ella improvisando el mejor discurso que posiblemente haga en su vida, diciéndole que es el líder de un país lejano que mantiene relaciones diplomáticas muy delicadas con esta región, y que si no le proporciona alojamiento y bienes gratuitos podría desatar una guerra. Lo dice de una forma tan convincente que la posadera, asustada, le dice:

-Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho su majestad, lamento enormemente no haberle reconocido, por favor sería todo un honor que aceptara alojarse en mi posada con sus compañeros, no tiene que pagar por nada por supuesto.

Dicho esto se va asustada por haber podido causar una guerra, y les prepara las habitaciones de mejor calidad a sus invitados.

Alduin y LeBron se van a las habitaciones a dormir. Tienen que recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente, en el que visitarán la biblioteca. Así lo hace también Masterax, pero como las gárgolas no duermen, simplemente sube al tejado de la posada y se queda allí descansando a esperar el amanecer. Chunkylover en cambio tiene otros planes. Cuando todos se van a restar, él baja a recepción para hablar con la posadera. Primeramente le habla sobre que quiere conseguir un poni, y ella le contesta que no tiene ponis, y que no va a encontrar en ningún lugar cercano. Luego le pregunta varias cosas sobre el lugar, en particular que quienes son los que manejan el cotarro por allí. La posadera, en principio algo reacia a darle esa clase de conocimientos a un extranjero, finalmente responde que los líderes de la localidad son unos pocos y se reúnen en el faro frecuentemente. Sabiendo esta información, Chunkylover se va a dormir ya. No sin antes abastecerse de dos galones de cerveza, y bebérselos en la habitación. Lo más normal es que hubiera sufrido una intoxicación etílica, pero inexplicablemente el mediano sobrevive con algo de resaca al día siguiente.

Cuando asoman las primeras luces del día, el primero en despertar es LeBron. Usualmente hubiera dormido hasta tarde, pero tiene que rezar a la naturaleza durante el amanecer para preparar sus conjuros de druida. Sale entonces de la posada estirando sus cuatro brazos. Masterax, que ha estado en el tejado toda la noche, le saluda diciendo "Buenos días" de una forma bastante casual. Después de preparar los conjuros y de que todos estén listos, el grupo camina hacia la biblioteca. Chunkylover tiene una buena resaca.

Llegan a la puerta en poco tiempo. Está situada dentro de la enorme roca sobre la que se alza el faro. Entran y ven una antesala con estanterías de libros, dos gárgolas aparentemente de piedra, además de dos puertas al fondo de la sala. Chunkylover escucha unos ruidos, pero no logra distinguir de donde provienen. En primer lugar inspeccionan el sitio. Chunkylover busca un libro en blanco porque quiere escribir en él sus memorias, como un diario de sus aventuras con el equipo. Mientras tanto LeBron James inspecciona las gárgolas para asegurarse de que no están vivas. Entonces ve que tienen algo extraño en la boca. Chunkylover se acerca y mete la mano para ver lo que es, cuando recibe un mordisco. Acto seguido, un grupo de siete ratas terribles salen de las bocas de cada gárgola y se disponen a atacarles. Nuestros héroes lanzan varios ataques, todos bastante torpes, pero Chunkylover piensa que es mejor idea ponerse a resguardo. Coge su escalera e intenta usarla para subirse a una gárgola, donde no podrán atacarle las ratas. Pero se cae de la escalera debido a la resaca. Varias ratas le muerden. Alduin también es herido por una rata, pero logra acabar con unas cuantas. Masterax termina con las que quedaban, pero no se come sus cadáveres porque como ya hemos dicho antes intenta cambiar de vida y ser honorable.

Ahora que ya han pasado su primer encuentro, eligen seguir por la puerta de la derecha. Es un estrecho pasillo donde se ven obligados a ir en fila. Al terminarse hay otra habitación. Cuando legan a ella, dos arañas pequeñas les sorprenden al caer desde el techo. Chunkylover, que va el primero, intenta hacer una pirueta para saltarlas y atacar por la espalda. Pero se ve intimidado por las arañas y no lo hace. Todos disparan sus flechas y hondas, pero nadie les acierta. Entonces Chunkylover, que ha esquivado todos los ataques de las arañas, intenta saltarlas de nuevo. Y esta vez, con una hábil pirueta se sitúa detrás de ellas, pero falla al atacar con su daga. Vuelve a fallar dos veces más. A la cuarta se deshace de una de ellas. Mientras eso ocurre, y ante todos los fallos de puntería de sus compañeros, Alduin, que no tiene armas a distancia, lanza una de sus dos hachas a la otra araña. Pero no acierta. Después de una torpe reorganización a través del pasillo, Alduin alcanza a la araña restante y de un hachazo acaba con ella. Siguen adelante, donde solo hay varios pupitres y una pizarra. Pueden tomar dos caminos, a derecha o a izquerda.

Entonces Dovahkiin, irrumpe en la habitación para unirse a la plantilla. Aparece acompañado de su familiar, un pequeño sapo mágico. Desgraciadamente Alduin se va de la biblioteca porque tiene asuntos que atender ese día, en concreto una fiesta que organiza una amiga que no le cae bien. LeBron, que había recibido daños de las arañas, utiliza el conjuro Curar heridas leves y se recupera totalmente. Deciden seguir el camino de la izquierda y llegan a una habitación en la que hay un cofre viejo. Al inspeccionarlo minuciosamente durante un buen rato, se dan cuenta de que estaba abierto todo el tiempo. Dovahkiin lo abre y se reparten las 200 monedas que habían dentro. Vuelven a la sala anterior y entran por el otro camino, el de la derecha. Es un pasillo que parece no tener salida. En su final está el marco de una puerta, pero está tapado por un muro. Masterax, aconsejado por Chunkylover, arremete contra la puerta, que no había sido inspeccionada de ninguna forma todavía. No consigue derribarla, así que prueba otra vez, y se hace daño al darle tremendo golpe, sin ningún resultado como antes. Es entonces cuando piensan en echarle un vistazo al muro, y ven que hay una especie de panel con unas 30 gemas. Cuando abren el panel se encuentran con dos líneas con 15 huecos cada una. Debajo de la primera pone "Si tú me das una tendremos el mismo número", debajo de la segunda pone "Si tú me das una yo tendré el doble que tú". Intentando resolver el acertijo gastan más de media hora. Prueban con álgebra, varias combinaciones aleatorias de gemas, etc. Sin embargo es Chunkylover quien descubre que la solución es colocar 5 gemas arriba y 7 gemas abajo. Efectivamente, al colocar las gemas, el muro se desplaza y deja vía libre al grupo. Chunkylover se lleva una de las gemas como recuerdo. Más adelante intenta grabar su nombre en la pared con esa gema, y se le rompe. "Bueno, pues ya cojo otra a la vuelta", se dice a sí mismo. Andando llegan a una sala circular medianamente grande. Tiene poca iluminación y aunque todos pueden ver en la oscuridad hasta 60', solo aprecian unas patas en movimiento, aparte de escuchar unos chasquidos. Dovahkiin utiliza su conjuro Luz para iluminar una de las flechas de Masterax y cuando lo hace, la flecha emana luz a un radio de 6 metros. Masterax dispara la flecha hacia el centro de la habitación, la flecha vuela tranzando una curva perfecta y da justo en el centro. La oscuridad se desvanece y deja a la luz a tres extrañas criaturas cuya anatomía les recuerda a la de su amigo LeBron James. Pero en cambio estos seres tienen un gran abdomen, seis patas, y emiten unos chasquidos con los que parecen comunicarse. Son una especie de hombres hormiga guerreros y van armados. Están alrededor de una grieta en el suelo. LeBron intenta comunicarse con ellos, pero no entiende nada de lo que están diciendo. Los hombres hormiga adoptan una actitud cada vez más agresiva y alzan sus armas contra nuestros héroes, quienes tampoco se plantean el no atacarles dos veces. Empieza el combate y Masterax lanza una flecha a una de las hormigas. Los demás fallan sus ataques, a excepción de Dovahkiin, que usa el conjuro Proyectil mágico. Un proyectil de energía pura inevitable golpea de lleno a una hormiga y la derrota. Las hormigas se acercan a nuestros héroes y les atacan. LeBron James y Chunkylover reciben mucho daño. Pero al final entre todos logran acabar con las hormigas sin muchas complicaciones, gracias a los cuernos y garras de Masterax, y a la honda de LeBron James.

El grupo deduce que esa era la causa del alboroto en la biblioteca. Era bastante evidente. Dovahkiin examina los cadáveres de los hombres hormiga y encuentra un espadón que no puede utilizar, porque al ser mago no es competente con ese tipo de arma. Sin embargo se lo guarda para venderlo o darlo a Alduin, que hará un mejor uso de él. Chunkylover busca un libro en blanco. No encuentra nada. Es una biblioteca por lo que en principio no debería haber ningún libro en blanco. Después todos se reúnen frente a la grieta pensando en bajar a echar un vistazo. Al barajar diferentes opciones, es Chunkylover el que baja usando su escalera. Cuando llega abajo ve ante si varios túneles de hormiga. También se encuentra una piedra, pero no se la lleva. Vuelve a subir por la escalera y todos se van de allí. Cuando llegan a la primera sala cogen la ruta de la izquierda que no habían explorado. Y después de un encuentro con unas arañas pequeñas avistan una sala con un cofre. Dovahkiin lo abre y encuentra un rubí por valor de 300 piezas de oro. Lo guarda y marchan de la biblioteca.

Como ya vuelve a ser de noche, retornan a la posada a descansar. Al día siguiente irán a ver a Dugan para comunicarle el éxito de la misión. Pero como siempre, Chunkylover tiene otros planes. LeBron y Dovahkiin se van a las habitaciones. Los dos han gastado la mayoría de sus conjuros y necesitan descansar para prepararlos de nuevo. Masterax sube de nuevo al tejado de la posada para descansar. Chunkylover baja a recepción a hablar con la posadera otra vez. Le vuelve a preguntar si le puede conseguir un poni, o un libro en blanco. La posadera que ha descubierto que la engañó anteriormente, le dice que no puede darle un poni, porque no tiene ninguno y que menos al ser un embustero. Chunkylover decide entonces, por alguna razón que nadie alcanza a comprender, asesinar a la posadera.

Así pues, espera a que se vaya a la cama. Entra a la habitación donde se encuentra durmiendo al lado de su marido en una cama de matrimonio. Chunkylover se mueve sigilosamente hacia ella y le asesta una puñalada con su daga. Pero falla. La posadera y su marido se despiertan alarmados. El marido coge un hacha que tenía cerca de su mesita. Chunkylover ataca al marido, pero este se le adelanta y de un solo golpe con el hacha le deja inconsciente. Estaba malherido de las batallas en la biblioteca y no había descansado para recuperarse. La posadera y su marido corren en busca de ayuda al gremio de aventureros, que ejerce de autoridad local. El alboroto que ha provocado Chunkylover despierta a sus compañeros. LeBron y Masterax bajan a ver si ocurre algo. Dovahkiin se queda durmiendo. Está acostumbrado a cosas como estas. Cuando llegan a la habitación de la posadera se encuentran a Chunkylover inconsciente y moribundo. Le colocan en la cama y LeBron le aplica cuidados a largo plazo para sanarle. Debido a esto no le pueden mover de la cama. Entonces ven a los guardias del gremio de aventureros que van armados hacia la posada, acompañados de los posaderos. Dovahkiin se les une para pensar cómo van a salir de esta. Piensan en derribar la pared y sacar la cama a través de ella. Buscan una vela, y una vez encontrada Dovahkiin utiliza el conjuro que le queda, Invocar monstruo de nivel 1, e invoca a un escarabajo de fuego gigante. Pero no es tan gigante como pensaban, es del tamaño de un perro más o menos. Lo cual es gigante en relación a lo que mide un escarabajo normal, pero no es de ayuda. Dado que el escarabajo no va a poder derribar la pared, piensan en romper la ventana y apañárselas para sacar la cama por ella. Los guardias cada vez están más cerca. Dovahkiin rompe la ventana y empiezan a sacar la cama. Mueven a cama torpemente y tardan en sacar la mitad. Mientras tanto LeBron atranca la puerta con los restos de la ventana y envían al escarabajo de fuego gigante a retener a los guardias. Aunque el conjuro se desvanecería antes de que llegara, pero bueno. Finalmente logran sacar la cama con la ayuda de los cuatro brazos de LeBron, que le ayudan a maniobrar de forma más diestra. Huyen con la cama a cuestas en dirección al muelle. Allí ven un bote mediano en el que cabrían bien. Trasladan a Chunkylover al bote, que se les cae dos veces y recibe daño. Después suben los demás. Empiezan a remar, sin ningún rumbo, huyendo lo más lejos posible de Costa Elith.

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: El Océano.**

Tras dejar atrás la Costa Elith, nuestros héroes se encuentran perdidos ya varios días en el infinito océano. Chunkylover ya despierto debido a las dotes de LeBron James, padece un agotamiento tan acentuado como el del resto de sus compañeros, ya que llevan varios días en el océano sin nada que comer ni beber.

De pronto una noche, mientras el grupo seguía sin saber qué hacer, las oscuras y profundas aguas del océano comienzan a agitarse levemente. El grupo intrigado comienza a observar, sin saber bien dónde mirar, que la leve agitación del agua está ahora evolucionando a una violenta e incesante marea. Masterax decide batir sus alas y observar desde arriba, con el objetivo de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y así lo hace, distingue un evidente torbellino gigantesco pocos metros más delante de donde se encuentra el bote de sus amigos. Cuando baja a informarles sus compañeros ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De modo que antes que morir ahogados, Masterax dice a sus compañeros que suban encima de él y eviten así una tumba de agua. LeBron James sube a los brazos de la gárgola, mientras que Dovahkiin se coloca en la espalda de esta, justo entre las dos alas. Pero Chunkylover tiene una idea mejor: Quedarse en el bote.

-¡Vamos Chunkylover! ¡Sube! -Dice Masterax intentando persuadirle.

-¡No! ¡Espada en mano y para dentro! -Contesta gritando Chunkylover.

Mientras el mediano pronuncia estas palabras, su brazo derecho está alzado con su daga, agarrada por la empuñadura. Acompañada de un rostro puramente heroico (boca abierta y ceño muy fruncido).

Lo único que sus compañeros pudieron hacer desde el aire, fue ver como el bote daba vueltas más y más rápido en el gigantesco torbellino de agua, al unísono con los gritos de Chunkylover, desapareciendo así en un abismo de oscuridad y agua.

Cuando las aguas del océano nocturno se calmaron, pudieron verse emerger a la superficie tablillas de lo que antes era el bote del grupo. Nuestros amigos observaron una y otra vez pero no consiguieron ver ni rastro de Chunkylover. Tras un buen rato de volar yendo a ninguna parte, las fuerzas de Masterax se debilitan, debido al enorme esfuerzo que había estado haciendo al volar cargando con sus dos compañeros. LeBron James cae al agua. Su constitución de insectoide le dificulta horrorosamente el nado, a pesar de tener cuatro brazos, pero logra agarrarse a una de las tablas que flotaban, provenientes del bote. Este solo veía oscuridad y agua, una peligrosa combinación cuando no hay tierra cerca. Dovahkiin y Masterax, se encontraban en la misma situación solo que unos metros más arriba. Tras pensar todos sin ningún resultado, LeBron James decide hacer uso de su magnífico trato con animales para intentar buscar una solución. Después de buscar animales marinos durante un buen rato, distingue una tortuga marina que nadaba cerca de allí. Haciendo uso de su habilidad, pide a la tortuga que le señale la costa más cercana. Mientras esto sucede Masterax continúa agotando sus energías, por lo que Dovahkiin no puede ser más tiempo cargado por este, y cae al agua.

Los muchachos nadan un rato siguiendo a la tortuga, mientras que Masterax les sigue por el aire, hasta el momento en el que la tortuga muerde a LeBron James. En ese instante la gárgola cae al agua agotada, mientras el insectoide se duele del mordisco ante la risa del elfo.

Continúan nadando hacia ningún sitio, cuando el agua comienza de nuevo a agitarse. Investigan de todas las formas posibles para buscar una explicación a esto, pero cuando se quieren dar cuenta, un nuevo torbellino se ha formado delante de ellos. Intentar huir, pero la fuerza del agua es tan fuerte que absorbe a la tortuga. Masterax consigue alzar el vuelo. Pero en ese momento, una titánica ballena emerge del torbellino con un gran sonido propio de una ballena. Mientras emerge ataca a LeBron James dejándolo inconsciente. Masterax intenta atacar varias veces desde el aire con su arco, pero falla. Es justo cuando Dovahkiin se acerca a nado a coger al insectoide, para evitar que se ahogue, cuando la ballena ataca y deja al elfo fuera de combate.

Solo quedaban Masterax en el cielo y una gigantesca ballena tan oscura como el océano. Nuestro último héroe decide acercarse mediante una maniobra de vuelo y coger a sus amigos para huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero la ballena es aún más rápida, por lo que cuando la gárgola casi puede rozar a sus amigos, esta acomete contra Masterax dejándolo inconsciente. Nuestros tres héroes flotan inconscientes a merced de una feroz ballena y el enorme océano.

Un resplandor blanco ciega por completo a LeBron James al abrir costosamente los ojos. No sabía cómo ni dónde pero se encontraba tumbado en algo sólido y aparentemente estable. Al incorporarse vio que su amigo y compañero Masterax despertaba al mismo tiempo que él. Estaban en un barco, en la cubierta de popa. Al ponerse de pie, vieron al fondo a sus compañeros aún inconscientes, entre ellos estaba Chunkylover. Estaban siendo atendidos por marineros, cuando uno de ellos se acercó a los dos compañeros, que se miraban y preguntaban entre ellos que qué había pasado.

El marinero, cuya piel era muy oscura, tenía un simpático acento, con el que dijo:

\- Veo que ya habéis despertado (Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara).

-¿Podrías decirnos cómo hemos llegado aquí? -Preguntó LeBron James.

-Encontramos a vuestro amigo mediano flotando a la deriva, seguimos los restos de lo que parece que fue vuestro bote y os encontramos a vosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y porque nos atacó esa ballena? -Preguntó esta vez Masterax.

-Supimos que vuestra desgracia provenía del ataque de una ballena, como dices, porque por estas aguas hay ballenas negras que atacan realizando torbellinos. Es una vil y feroz naturaleza de ese tipo de ballenas, sobre todo en cuanto a embarcaciones pequeñas. ¡Ah! Y son ahora las tres de la tarde.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos. Por cierto, ¿por casualidad hay a bordo un draconiano y un minotauro? -Preguntó de nuevo LeBron.

-Pues la verdad es que sí señor. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? -El marinero respondió con una mueca de desconfianza.

-Eh...pues...Ha sido mi instinto de druida, me ha avisado -Se excusó LeBron, apurado.

-¿Es usted un druida? Oh señor mi más sinceros respetos -Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

-¿Podemos ver al draconiano? -Cambió de tema Masterax.

-Por su puesto señor. Síganme -Respondió el marinero con un gesto muy cortés señalando el camino.

El marinero guió a los dos compañeros desde la popa hasta una puerta al lado estribor que daba a parar a un gran salón. Se veían mesas de juegos, puertas, algunas abiertas donde se veían habitaciones y al final de la sala un bar, que observaron con cierto deseo.

En el medio de la sala había unas escaleras de caracol que bajaban bastantes metros hasta finalmente llegar a las calderas del barco. Caminaron un poco y en un pasillo encontraron a su compañero Alduín trabajando duramente en los fuegos.

-Alduín, que alegría verte ¿Qué te pasó, porque te ausentaste tanto tiempo? -Exclamó LeBron James con alegría.

-No puedo hablar, tengo que trabajar -Contestó Alduín con voz jadeante.

El draconiano Alduín, no cesaba en su labor de, con una pala, coger carbón y arrojarlo al fuego al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Tras insistir un poco el draconiano finalmente cedió y les dijo que se encontraba trabajando en ese barco para saldar sus deudas. Había invertido su dinero ganado en el gremio de una forma fatal, por lo que ahora trabajaba a cualquier precio. En su caso, era a un precio cuatro veces menor que el de un humano trabajando cuatro veces más.

Alduín les dijo que el barco partió del sur, muy al sur, y se dirigía hacia el norte. Como nuestros héroes a estas alturas ya habrían sido expulsados del gremio de aventureros por culpa de Chunkylover, decidieron quedarse en el barco y buscar una nueva vida en el norte. Pero el draconiano finalizó diciendo que se verían a las diez de la noche en el bar y acabarían esta conversación, y tal vez empezarían otras nuevas. Justo entonces guiñó un ojo al insectoide.

LeBron james volvió a la cubierta de popa con la gárgola. Echó un vistazo al barco y fue directo al bar, donde aguardó hasta la hora señalada.

Dovahkiin despertó cuando sus otros dos amigos se encontraban en las calderas. Tras hablar con un marinero y ponerse al día, entró por la puerta que daba al gran salón con cierta prisa. Se encontraba cansado y con algo de mal genio. Al entrar otro marinero le salió al paso y le dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo señor? ¿Dónde va con tanta prisa?

-Exijo ver al capitán inmediatamente -Respondió Dovahkiin.

-¿Para qué mi señor?

-Quiero un bocadillo.

Lo que el elfo no sabía es que había un bar justo a su derecha. Tras entrar en el establecimiento, vio a otro simpático marinero preparando un coctel. Este miró a Dovahkiin y le preguntó qué deseaba.

-Ponme lo mejor que tengas. -Contestó con exigencia.

-¿Lo mejor señor?

-Sí, sin reparar en gastos.

-Nuestro mejor plato es la langosta mágica luminosa edición deluxe. Vale diez mil monedas de oro señor.

-Hostia. -Exclamó Dovahkiin sorprendido.

-¿Qué desea el señor? ¿Cantidad o calidad?

-Hombre, yo lo que quiero es hincharme a comer…

-Entonces le sugiero este combinado de platos.

Tras comer gustosamente lo que le había sugerido el camarero, el elfo busca un lugar donde dormir. Lo intentó primero en uno de los sofás del salón, pero los marineros frustraron tal intento con la sugerencia de que fuera a una habitación. Tras pagar unas monedas por el alquiler de una noche, LeBron pasa por allí, le dijo que estuviese a las diez en el bar. El elfo se dispone a dormir para reponer sus conjuros y para descansar.

Cuando Chunkylover abrió los ojos, solo vio el humo que salía de las dos chimeneas del barco. Al poner su diminuto cuerpo en pie lo primero que hizo fue echar un ojo a su alrededor. Se encontraba solo por lo que fue a explorar. Al entrar al barco se cruzó con sus compañeros que subían las calderas y le pusieron algo al día. Se sorprendió mucho al saber sobre su compañero draconiano.

Al entrar al interior del barco un marinero preguntó al mediano:

-Señor ¿Desea algo?

-Sí, eh, ¿Tienes un libro en blanco? -Dijo el mediano.

-No mi señor. Y tampoco hay a bordo.

-Vale ¿y un poni? Te lo compro.

-Señor no hay ningún poni a bordo.

-¿Viaja en el barco algún animal? -Preguntó de nuevo Chunkylover.

-Únicamente un minotauro -Respondió el marinero.

-Lo compro.

-Es un cliente señor.

En ese preciso instante un temblor crecía cada vez más. Era el minotauro aproximándose a la posición del mediano y el marinero. Una enorme y amenazante figura ensombrecía al pequeño Chunkylover. Una cara de asombro y espanto se dibujaba en el rostro del mediano, cuando al fin la figura se detuvo justo delante de él. Un silencio espectral se formó, rápidamente roto por un:

-Hmmmmmmm.

El minotauro y el mediano se hicieron rápidamente amigos, a pesar de la increíble diferencia de tamaño. Chunkylover finalizó la conversación con una propuesta de invitación a cerveza hacia el minotauro. A lo que este respondió que no podía entrar en el bar. No cabía por la puerta.

-Yo, yo te la saco -Exclamó Chunkylover con una voz de embriaguez, aunque totalmente sobrio.

El mediano entró en el bar del barco, haciendo un pésimo chiste sobre esto y trató de engañar al camarero con su labia mediana.

-Quiero un galón de cerveza y dos jarras. Tamaño minotauro -Mientras decía la última frase, el mediano subía la mano en posición horizontal hasta su barbilla.

-Muy bien señor ¿Desea algo más?

-Sí -Contestó con prepotencia.- Quiero grandes cantidades de comida. Y que sea rápido.

-Está bien señor, todo le va a costar…

-¿Me cobras? Está claro que no sabes quién soy. Soy el gran señor de unas lejanas tierras muy al oeste de aquí. Tu actitud es intolerable, más vale que ceses, no querrás desencadenar una guerra. -Dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

-Muy gracioso señor -Respondió el marinero entre risas.- Pero me temo que he de cobrarle del mismo modo.

-Entonces dame la carta. -Dijo finalmente, cabizbajo y con una actitud de resignación total.

Los engaños del mediano no habían dado resultado esta vez. Pero al menos consiguió comer y beber bien junto con su nuevo amigo minotauro, aunque fuera a costa de su propio oro. Juntos esperaron en el bar hasta la hora citada.

En el instante en el que Chunkylover estaba haciendo de las suyas en el bar del salón, el Jorgetauro buscó a los encargados de las instalaciones para presentar una queja:

Jorgetauro: Señor, me parece intolerable que las instalaciones no sean adecuadas para seres de mi talla. Exijo una compensación o me veré obligado a intervenir. Justo dio un golpe en la pared del barco abollando el casco y provocando un terrible temblor. El marinero huyó totalmente intimidado. Pero unos segundos después su pequeño amigo Chunkylover salió del bar con cerveza y comida, cosa que alegró mucho al Jorgetauro.

Cuando el draconiano acabó su turno de trabajo, sin sentarse ni un momento, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al bar. Allí aguardaban ya algunos de sus compañeros. Al ver a Alduín, Chunkylover pegó un salto y corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo. Se alegraba mucho de verle. Tras el cálido recibimiento, el draconiano miro al Jorgetauro y le dijo:

-Vaya, parece que has hecho nuevos amigos. Tu nueva actitud no impedirá que vuelva a aplastarte. Lo hice una vez y tú ya me suplicaste por tu vida. Incluso mi pequeño amigo podría tumbarte sin mucho esfuerzo -El prepotente draconiano dejaba que las palabras bailaran en su boca, pero en el fondo sabía que aquel incidente con el minotauro estuvo acompañado de mucha suerte.

Tras subir con su compañero de las calderas, Masterax y el insectoide LeBron James decidieron volver a salir a la cubierta de popa, donde ya no estaban sus compañeros. La gárgola tras echar un vistazo al barco, buscó a un marinero y le preguntó diversas cosas:

-Oye, ¿tenéis alguna tipo de tienda en el barco?

-Sí señor, pero los artículos que en ella se venden no creo que sean de vuestro interés. Únicamente hay material pesquero y por el estilo señor.

-Vaya que pena, quería renovar mi equipo. Por cierto, ¿vosotros que opináis de las gárgolas?

-Oh señor sois una raza digna de idolatrar, cuando era niño siempre me fascinaba ver las esculturas de piedra, pero aún más ver las gárgolas vivas.

Tras esto, Masterax se dirigió al bar para echar un vistazo. Al pasar por el lado de su compañero Alduín, quien estaba allí sentado, le dijo:

-Vaya, ¿otra vez el draconiano de mierda? Cuanto tiempo sin ver tu culo de puta.

Alduín soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió bebiendo. Aunque las gárgolas no comen ni beben si no lo desean, Masterax decidió echar un vistazo a la carta:

-¿Qué tipo de comida tenéis?

-Pescado, animales marinos en general señor.

-¿Tenéis ballena negra?

-Si mi señor, ¿deseáis tomar eso?

-Ponme la ración más grande que tengas, y el resto en un saco.

La gárgola comenzó a comer y a masticar con ira al haber sufrido el ataque casi mortal de la especie que ahora estaba entre sus dientes. Comió hasta que no pudo más y el resto lo tiro al mar mientras pensaba: "Ha! Ahora tendrán que matar y cazar más ballenas para cubrir esto. ¡Que os jodan!". Tras esto fue a reunirse con sus compañeros, la hora citada estaba cerca.


End file.
